A tan exquisito placer solo yo tengo derecho
by Mahasana
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kyouya tiene un lugar secreto, donde solo es puro instinto y casi nada de racionalidad? y si por casualidad Haruhi pasa por donde está? Entra y averigualo. M por vocabulario y contenido sexual. OOC.
1. Cap Único

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje obsceno, relaciones sexuales explicitas, y los personajes principales OOC...**_

**_Léanlo_**_** bajo su responsabilidad, si alguien tiene problemas con las expresiones y el lenguaje NO LO LEA, SE HA ADVERTIDO...**_

_**Pareja: Kyouya y Haruhi**_

* * *

Todos se preguntaban a donde se iba después del club, intentaron de mil y un maneras seguirlo, pero por obvias razones el siempre se daba cuenta y utilizaba pasillos secretos y ahí es donde le perdían la pista...

Qué cosa q no podía tener privacidad sin q los del club se metieran, aunque había una persona q no le importaba donde se metiera (y eso le dolía, sin embargo no lo admitiría), porque antes d que se fuera él _ella_ ya se había ido...

Haruhi...

y por _ella_ es que él tiene problemas, por _ella_ es q se dio cuenta que él si tenía corazón, no todo era por meritos como él decía, por _ella_ sabía que es ser necesitado, por _ella_ estaba perdiendo la razón, por _ella_ casi pierde la cordura en aquella playa, por _ella_ él sabía q es la lujuria, el deseo, y sobre todo el AMOR, por _ella_ es q la máscara había caído, por _ella_ y solo por _ella_ él había cambiado porque se dio cuenta q en demasiadas ocasiones pensaba en q estaría haciendo, en que piensa, la observaba más de lo q admitiría, la cuidaba, velaba por _ella_ y solo Ranka sabía lo último y agradecía que fuera él y no el IDIOTA de Tamaki.

Porque todos en el club habían cambiado gracias a _ELLA_.

Pero ¿por qué ella tenía la culpa del problema de ser seguido casi hostigado por el club?

Muy fácil, después de lo de la playa tenía que buscar un lugar privado, donde las emociones lo dominen a ÉL, porque no podía perder su apariencia, porque por nada le decían el _**Rey Sombra**_, -lo irónico del caso es q ese sobrenombre se lo puso _ella_-, no podía perder la compostura y la máscara sin emociones delante de los otros...

Por eso después del club empezó a buscar ese lugar, hasta que lo encontró.

Al principio solo era una especie de bodega sin utilizar, solo había polvo y una iluminación escasa, lo que la hacía perfecta a aquel espacio.

Por eso adecuó el espacio con una cama, una ducha, uniformes adicionales y lo insonorizó (lo único que no cambió fue la iluminación ya que le gustaba estar casi en la oscuridad). Allí se quita las gafas, su máscara, y solo queda el hombre con sentimientos q no son correspondidos, -o eso cree él-, deja que las frustraciones, emociones y todo pensamiento quede abierto para ser leído; allí es una bestia, un animal, sus instintos lo dominan; en esa cama se recuesta y se pone a imaginar si _ella_ no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra, se imagina todo lo que le gustaría hacer con ella y es muy detallista en eso, la pone en diferentes posiciones del Kamasutra, vestida, desnuda, etc, por eso era necesaria la ducha, porque después de imaginar todas las cosas espectaculares q pudo hacer con ella, necesita liberar la presión en el pantalón...

'_No Conseguirías Ningún Merito Al Acostarte Con Migo Sempai' _

JA no tenía ni idea lo mucho que ganaba con ella, solo con que correspondiera sus sentimientos era más que suficiente, sería como tener el paraíso en sus manos, sacaría el suficiente valor para desafiar la autoridad de su padre de frente, porque de por sí el ya estaba desafiando a su padre sin que él lo supiera, comprando de a poco la empresa que algún día heredaría... él paro los pensamientos sobre el heredero de el gran apellido OOTORI.

MÉRITOS, EH?

Solo lo veía como alguien q actuaba por méritos y nada más, pero entonces todo lo q le dijo en el centro comercial ¿qué?, por eso quería saber que pensaba ella, como funcionaba, porque siempre que creía haber resuelto el comportamiento de ella con una frase, algún pensamiento expresado, derrumbaba todo lo q había construido...

Pero a pesar de todo el no se iba a imaginar lo que pasaría...

* * *

**Pov Kyouya**

Era uno de esos días interminables tanto en las materias como en el club, Haruhi había llegado media hora tarde junto con los gemelos que estaban muy cerca de ella para mi disgusto, ella estaba en uniforme masculino, como siempre, pero había algo diferente en ella, cuando Tamaki fue a darle la "bienvenida" a su "hija" ella ahí mismo lo cortó.

-"Sempai, ya te he dicho que no eres y nunca serás mi padre, asi que porfavor deja tu drama"

Directa y contundente eso fue lo que primero me llamó la atención de ella, claro que Tamaki al escuchar eso se fue al "rincón de depresión" murmurando cosas sin sentido, cuando iba a empezar a plantar hongos le hable

-"Ni se te ocurra plantar hongos en el área del club"

Le di mi acostumbrado resplandor del mal, y fue suficiente para que se abstuviera de plantarlos. Miré a la ventana y me dí cuenta de que estaba nublado, probablemente iba a llover, me tensé sin meditarlo, a Haruhi le daban miedo los truenos, lo supe después de hacer de chico malo en la playa.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Empezó a llover fuertemente, al primer trueno ella de inmediato se tenso visiblemente y sin darse cuenta se aferró de mi torso, me quedé estupefacto, ella una chica fuerte, con astrofobia? Eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, mis brazos se movieron solos y la abracé tan fuerte como pude**_

_**-Haruhi, calma, yo no soy muy bueno en esto, pero ten en cuenta que estoy aquí para lo que necesites... ella me miró a los ojos no sé lo que vio pero ahí mismo se relajó y asintió con la cabeza. **_

"_**qué pensaría Tamaki si nos viera en esta posición" negué con la cabeza "Ni quiero pensarlo, menos mal le entregué la loción después de que nos entramos de la playa, así q no habrá interrupciones"**_

_**-Gracias Kyouya... suspiró Haruhi y me dí cuenta que se había quedado dormida**_

_**Mi corazón aleteó muy fuerte dentro de mi toráx, no utilizó el sempai, mi nombre como lo dijo fue suave pero con un fervor que no puedo explicar**_

"_**Ok, Haruhi, todo por ti" la recosté en mi cama y la tapé "Ahora me toca dormir en el sofacama de la esquina"**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

/_ Le ofrezco llevarla en mi limosina? _/ negué inmediatamente con la cabeza /_ Tengo que pensar con la cabeza fría _/ medité en toda la hora del club y cuando me di cuenta no tenía nada por qué preocuparme el clima había mejorado notablemente /_ Tengo que ir a pensar _/

Me tomé todo el tiempo para quedarme de último, no quería q otra vez me siguieran los muchachos, revisé las cuentas, miré las acciones que le había comprado a mi padre y cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie. Me dirigí con precaución a mi escondite y entré en el.

/_ No puedo creer que casi pierdo el control otra vez, todo lo que respecta a ti mi Haruhi no mido mis emociones es una pena que no puedas ver todo lo que me preocupo por ti _/ gemí frustrado otra vez cuando me golpeó el recuerdo de la playa / _todavía no puedo creer como no te tomé ahí mismo, estabas debajo mío_ / miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había pasado una hora / _Otra oportunidad como esa no la volveré a desperdiciar_ / y con el ese último pensamiento salí de mi mundo privado...

**Fin Pov Kyouya**

* * *

**Pov Haruhi**

_Horas antes_

/ _Qué te preocupa Kyouya, no pareces tu mismo hoy_ / meditó Haruhi / _será mejor que lo deje así_ / siguió atendiendo a sus clientas, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Kyouya.

Suena la alarma de Kyouya anunciando que es hora de cerrar el club.

- "Mis princesas, nos vemos mañana"

Todas exclamaron un lastimero AAAAAAA pero se fueron pensando en lo que mañana haría el club, Tamaki les despidió con sus actos principescos pero yo estaba preocupada por Kyouya no es normal que no haya notado la alarma para cerrar el club. / _mi teoría de que estas preocupado Kyouya es cierta nunca te había visto así_ / pensé, vi acercarse a Tamaki para indagarle qué es lo que pasaba, pero después de varios intentos fallidos se fue a preparar su maleta, por mi parte tengo listo el maletín, me despido y me voy pero antes de salir le di un último vistazo, él ya se había enfocado en su portátil, me fui sin decirle nada.

Ya en mi apartamento empecé a hacer la comida de mi padre y mía, tenía las manos ocupadas pero mi cerebro estaba libre para vagar, sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Kyouya, no sé porque pero últimamente pensaba mucho en él, en la playa me tomó por sorpresa cuando me empezó a consolar, esa faceta nunca la mostraba, cierto que él aunque lo negara velaba por todos nosotros de una manera casi imperceptible, pero demostrarme eso a mí me desconcertó, y sin darme cuenta me dormí en sus brazos.

El me dio esa sensación de comodidad, protección y consuelo, por eso me extraña que trate de ocultarlo, el pone una barrera casi impenetrable a su alrededor, pero mañana no me dejaré intimidar por esa barrera y trataré de hablar con él.

**Fin Pov Haruhi**

* * *

**Pov Kyouya**

La misma monotonía de siempre, me alisto, voy a clase y luego el club. NO MÁS a la primera clase me excuse y dije que me encontraba enfermo, pero mi rumbo no es la enfermería, es mi cuarto privado donde bajo las paredes auto impuestas, puedo abrirme sin que nadie me vea, sin que nadie me critica, donde puedo pensar en mil y un cosas diferentes, donde mi instinto animal es fuerte, donde fantaseo con Haruhi sin que nadie lo note o no me lo permita, donde soy LIBRE, es mi ser primitivo, son mis deseos más bajos y básicos, aunque no todas las veces son para satisfacerme, pero hoy estoy como un animal, buscando una hembra en celo, aunque a la única que quiero es a _ella_, me masturbo pensando en _ella_, grito su nombre al venirme, la imagino masturbándome gritando mi nombre, la imagino traviesa, incitándome para que me la folle duro y fuerte, la imagino de mil maneras, de sirvienta, azafata, y unos cuantos clichés mas, pero sobre todo ella solo MÍA, de nadie más, no la quiero compartir, quiero follarla para marcarla como de mi propiedad, la amo tanto que la deseo, la necesito...

Estoy entre sombras, si me ven no me reconocerán, eso es lo bueno de este sitio, después de todo ese instinto animal mío (que todavía no está satisfecho) todavía está a flor de piel; me paro y voy a la entrada de mi guarida, viendo pero sin ser visto, y la veo allí, sola e indefensa ante mis instintos que me están controlando, antes dije q si tenía otra oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, y aquí está, viniendo hacia mí, no sabe que va directo a una trampa; mi pene reacciona de inmediato, la veo con lujuria, mientas que ella se va acercando sin ninguna malicia, sin saber lo que le espera, si es virgen la voy a llevar al cielo y la voy a mojar tanto que cuando tome su inocencia, no sienta dolor, si no tanto placer que de tanto gritar se quede sin voz pero si alguien ya le se la quitó, voy a darle tanto placer que se le va a olvidar quien ha pasado por su cama, y dejar el recuerdo bien marcado.

Tengo la boca y la garganta tan seca, y se que si hablo no me voy a reconocer, pero no me importa está tan cerca que quiero descubrirme y traerla para follarla, mas sin embargo tengo que esperar, la voy a tener con migo en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ya!

Listo ya está entre mis brazos, la capturé, ahora empezar a ver cómo reacciona.

La besé como quería desde un principio, con desesperación y al romper el beso le dije:

-"He soñado tantas veces contigo y ahora no te voy a dejar escapar" dije con una voz muy ronca, ni siquiera yo la reconocí, esto era lo q me hacia ella; ella al oírme decir esto se tenso o está asustada o no sabe cómo responder, lo que significaría que es la primera vez que alguien la toca de esta forma

-"Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, solo te voy a dar tanto placer que no me vas a olvidar" le dije en un arrullo tan suave que se relajo un poco

-"P-p-p-e-r-o e-e-e-s-s-t-t-a-m-o-s e-n c-l-a-a-a-s-e-s" tartamudeó, solo le preocupa eso? Creo que más adelante la conoceré mejor

-"Haruhi" dije su nombre en un ronroneo "no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo un espacio q descubrí y allí no se va a escuchar nada, te voy a hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre, no te preocupes" pensé que la había asustado cuando dije esto y me golpee la cabeza mentalmente, sin embargo ella se relajó por completo, esto me dio mucha curiosidad y me pregunté si sabia quien era, pero ella se apretó contra mí y perdí todo el razonamiento y el auto control que me quedaba, así que la besé con tanta lujuria y la llevé hacia mi rincón.

Ella me empezó a responder, pero creo que era más un instinto que cualquier otra cosa, le empecé a besar el cuello y como respuesta echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que explorara. Ella solo gemia en mi oído lo que me llenó de confianza para empezarla a desvestir trate de quitarle la corbata pero ella se dio cuenta y trató de pararme poniendo su mano en mi pecho y empujándome hacía atras

-"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté

-"Es que yo no he hecho antes esto y-y me da vergüenza" así que era eso, bien por mi, ahora si no la voy a dejar escapar y su primera vez voy a ser yo

-"No te preocupes, deja llevarte por tus instintos"

-"P-p-p-e-r-o ni siquiera sé quién eres"

-"Bueno voy a darte pistas en cada encuentro, la primera es que si no estuviéramos aquí no me dejaría llevar por mis instintos" aunque estuviéramos casi a oscuras tus ojos siempre son como luces, y ví en ellos la confusión "ya te di una pista ahora quiero que sientas" volví a besar esa boca que me tenia encantado, y como si fuera suficiente ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y empezó a enredar mis cabellos con sus dedos, empecé a bajar lentamente mis manos hasta sus caderas y la oprimí contra mí, ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa por mi acción, sin pensarlo dos veces bajé una de mis manos hasta su muslo, y lo subí hasta mis caderas haciéndole saber q debía subir la otra, la aprisioné contra la pared otra vez para que ella se estabilizara, cuando ella sintió apoyo subió la otra pierna y gemí al instante cuando sentí el choque de su centro contra mi virilidad, aunque tuviéramos todavía ropa sentí el roce de nuestros cuerpos, volví a poner mi mano en su cintura y apreté al máximo nuestros cuerpos, gemimos al tiempo, ya era hora de volver a intentar quitarle la ropa, o me volvería loco.

Empecé por terminar de quitarle la corbata, y la tiré a un lado, mis manos de nuevo se centraron en sus caderas, pero esta vez era para empezar a subirle la blusa que traía puesta, cuando estuvo completamente a fuera empecé a subir despacio mis manos hacia su pecho el cual deseaba desesperadamente marcarlo, lamerlo, mordisquearlo, masajearlo con mi lengua, pero tenía que esperar esta era su primera vez y no me precipitaría, ella empezó a moverse contra mi produciendo un vaivén magnífico contra mi hombría, ¡Dios! Era una diosa, gimoteé exasperado y sin poder resistirme, empecé a desabotonar su blusa, y vi un esqueleto rosado transparente, aprisionándola totalmente contra la pared para reducir nuestro espacio, le quité el esqueleto y empecé a besar su clavícula y masajee sus pechos con mis manos por encima de su sostén y que mejor premio que oírla suspirando para mí y solo para mí, dudando un poco ella empezó a desabotonar mi blusa con un pequeño temblor

-"Tranquila, lo haces muy bien déjate llevar, no pienses"

Por favor, Por favor, Por favor si es un sueño que no me despierten, estoy disfrutando tanto de esto.

Para infundirle valor tomé una de sus manos y con uno de sus dedos terminé con los botones de mi blusa, cuando tuve suficiente de besar y lamer su clavícula, deslicé mi lengua hasta llagar por encima de su brassier con una de mis manos bajé un poco este y empecé a lamer uno de sus pezones, gimió de forma necesitada como si estuviera torturándola, así que empece a chuparle el seno, el sostén en ese momento me era un estorbo así que lo tiré, desgarrandolo, haciendo que gimiera un poco más alto en mi oído, ella empezó a recorrer mi torso con sus manos, cuando dio con mis tetillas, gemí duro lo cual sonó mas como un gruñido, parece que le gustó mi reacción porque empezó a amasarlos y pellizcarlos, lo cual me volvió loco y empecé a restregar mi polla contra su intimidad, haciéndola saber mis ansias

-"Siente como me tienes" Obviamente sintió que estaba duro, y gimoteó ante su necesidad "No sabes cuánto quiero desnudarte y follarte hasta que me supliques que pare" lo que me dejó fuera de base fue su respuesta

-"Pues halo ahora y fóllame fuerte y duro"

No saben cuánto me esforcé para controlarme en vez de rasgar sus ropas y tirármela ahí mismo

-"No sabes cómo me gustaría pero tenés que esperar es tu primera vez y tengo que ir un poco más lento" ella asintió pero ya que estaba tan dispuesta le bajé los pantalones y las bragas que poseía, mientas lo hacia, ella tambn desabrochaba mis pantalones pero sin mis bóxer rozando mi masculinidad, sin meditarlo busque un poco más de contacto, se detuvo un momento pero después terminó con su tarea; la empujé hacia la cama y la miré por completo, DIOS UN POCO DE AUTO-CONTROL, era como ver la pintura de Venus desnuda, me acerqué hacia ella y me situé entre sus piernas, cuando vi sus ojos vislumbré un poco de temor, así que me posicioné sobre ella pero soportando yo todo mi peso y la besé pero no era de eso besos con lujuria y necesidad, era para reconfortarla para que olvidara sus miedos para que confiara en mí.

Después de unos minutos sin romper el beso empezó a bajarme los bóxer rozando intencionalmente mi intimidad y los tiró junto con toda la demás ropa, y puso sus piernas en mi cadera, empezamos a frotar mi pene con su vajina haciéndonos gemir alto, (gracias a Dios puse las paredes insonorizadas) la puse otra vez sobre la cama para yo empezar a besar toda la piel expuesta para MÍ hasta bajar a su intimidad, empecé a frotar con mi lengua toda su vagina hasta que encontré un punto erógeno, el clítoris, empecé a mover en circulo mi lengua, sus jugos empezaron a llegar mas y mas hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo, ese olor de ella era como heroína para mi, la mire y que satisfacción encontrarme todavia sus ojos todavía nublados por el placer, su cabello, aunque corto estaba excelente para mi gusto, todo de ella me atraía, y ahora era solo mía ya no iba a dejar que alguien me la robara; me senté al borde de la cama, ojalá ella no se arrepienta ahora que tiene un poco de cordura

-"Alguien más sabe que soy una chica?"

-"No" respondí de forma automática, ella estaba magnífica su cuerpo parecía con miles de diamantes, resplandecía a mis ojos

-"Y si alguien descubre..." dejó la frase al aire. NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ espere tanto por una oportunidad

-"Nadie se enterará yo te protegeré" arrullé –"Quieres seguir o fue suficiente" se mordió el labio de una manera tan provocativa que si no para...

-"Si, quiero, yo también te deseo, no lo puedo explicar pero..." la corté con un beso y la atraje hacia mí, sentándola a horcajadas

-"Haruhi" gemí cuando su sexo rozó al mío –"no tienes que explicarme nada, de aquí no saldrá nada que tu no quieras, soy tu esclavo desde el primer momento en que te vi tal cual eras, que lo negara por mucho tiempo es una cosa, pero la realidad es esa" no me importa que revele mucho de mí si la puedo tener así por toda la eternidad

Ahora ella era la que empezaba me besó con una pasión que nunca imaginé y comenzó otro delicioso vaivén con sus caderas, frotando nuestros sexos hasta que de nuevo se hizo cargo nuestros instintos, yo tenía que aguantar un poco más, tengo que lubricarla para que no le duela; ataqué con necesidad sus pezones hasta endurecerlos y volví a encargarme de su clítoris, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, moviéndolo en círculos, con una excepción metí cuidadosamente un dedo, y empecé a bombear con él, ella por su parte solo gemía hasta que sus pulmones se lo permitieron

-"Mas" ordenó desesperada

Cual esclavo obedecí su demanda, metí otro dedo para que ella empezara a gritar de placer, después de un tiempo metí el tercer dedo, cuando sentí que se iba a venir saqué mis dedos y en un movimiento rápido metí mi pene en su coño y la hice gritar de placer por lo que hice, hice un esfuerzo por no venirme en el momento en que sus paredes se ajustaron a mi pene anunciando que ella llegó al clímax, me quede quieto mirándola a los ojos para saber si la había herido, pero cuando me devolvió la mirada ví que solo tenía que acostumbrarse a mi intromisión, me empecé a mover lento temiendo herirla sin embargo con sus caderas empezó a marcar un ritmo mas acelerado dándome a entender lo que quería

-"No que me querías follar incluso si suplicara lo contrario" dijo burlonamente, Rayos si sigue así no voy a tener mucho auto-control –"No me digas que te quedaste sin baterías"

-"Bien tu lo pediste" la puse en cuatro patas mis manos se soldaron a sus caderas y empecé a tirármela como siempre había querido fuerte, duro y hasta el fondo, si quería precisamente jugar a eso que así sea.

Después de 5 orgasmos y diferentes posiciones del Kamasutra quedamos rendidos

-"Ven" le ordené, ella me levantó una ceja –"Toca lavarnos no podemos salir así y oler a sexo" me dio la razón y nos metimos en la ducha para lavarnos mutuamente –"Te dolió?" le cuestioné temeroso

-"No, cumpliste tu promesa, solo me diste placer"

-"Ahora te haré otra promesa de hoy en adelante soy solo tuyo, no dejaré que otras me toquen ni siquiera para el saludo a excepción de mi hermana claro, mis pensamientos y emociones serán solo para ti, seré tu esclavo o lo que tú quieras"

-"Ahora soy tuya y siempre lo seré fuiste el primero y el último" ya se iba a ir cuando se volteó –"por cierto, gracias por todo y te ves bien sin gafas, Kyouya" me tensé al principio, pero ella siempre fue perspicaz, así que me relajé y sonreí sinceramente como pocas veces.

Ella ya me lo dijo "a tan exquisito placer solo yo tengo derecho."

* * *

_**Nota: Ouran no es propia (ya quisiera yo, si fuera mío Tamaki encuentra a otra persona, y Haruhi queda con Kyouya)**_

**\ - /**

**\/**

* * *

_**Respuestas Review:**_

Florecita 4/11/12 . chapter 1

Hola! llevamos mucho tiempo esperando la continuacion de este increible fic! Cuando publicas la continuacion?

_**muy pronto, después de el bloqueo q tengo**_

* * *

Dayis 3/24/12 . chapter 1

excellent!

_**GRAX ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO...**_

* * *

NatB 1/22/12 . chapter 1

Gracias por la secuela, en lo personal as mi tambien me gusta esta pareja y adore tu fic.

_**Yo digo q Tamaki no es para Haru**_

* * *

Natsumi-Dungeon 1/10/12 . chapter 1

OMG! me encanto fue increíble y la narración hermosa...hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! mi cerebro se fundió. Y es tu culpa.

**_Ojalá la secuela cumpla tus expectativas_**

* * *

antu2309 1/7/12 . chapter 1

Me gusto muchisisisimo el oneshot y déjame decirte que mente para pervertida la tuya pero em encanta lalaala (: espero poder leer las demás de tus historias (: me despido saludos ahhh y esta pareja también me encanta osea me agrada Tamaki (así se escribe creo) pro en cambio los gemelos y Kyo-chan (: son como mas salvajes xdd FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y te deseo las mejores bendiciones y las mejores musas de la imaginación ;)

_**Sip muy pronto sabran de mi... buaja **__**buaja **__**buaja**_

* * *

sakuno 12/23/11 . chapter 1

ps gracias ahora solo esperar!

lo lei de nuevo y m encanto como la primera ves!

^^!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUCHA SUERTE EN EL PROXIMO AÑO!

_**Grax muy pronto...**_

* * *

Marynaa 12/11/11 . chapter 1

genialllllllllll estupendo me encanto :D

_**Esa es la idea**_

* * *

caro 12/2/11 . chapter 1

me encantó! me gustaría ver la reacción de ambos al encontrarse en el club junto con todos los demás integrantes, espero y tomes en cuenta mi sugerecia. fue fantástico!

_**lo tendré en cuenta**_

* * *

sakuno  
2011-07-25 . chapter 1

yo quiero un POV de haruhi!

_**Lo vas ha tener...**_

* * *

Flor Guajira  
2011-06-05 . chapter 1

Hola, leí tú fic y me encanto! Y me encantaria leer la continuación de este fic! Gracias por publicar esta historia!

Bendiciones!

Flor Guajira"

_**personalmente la conti ya la estoy trabajando, al fic ya le hice algunos cambios muy minimos para pulirlo**_

* * *

UrikoTobari  
2011-03-13 . chapter 1

ame este fic!

te felicito *-* me encantoooooooooooo

_**Grax por tu **_**_opinión_**

* * *

y asi  
2011-03-08 . chapter 1

GOSHHH *-*

me encantoo este lemmon ;D

fuee tan hoot L;

y pues yo en lo persooonal pido secueela ;D

_**Pienso que debo mejorar un poquito al escribir lemon**_

* * *

AtemFan18  
2011-03-06 . chapter 1

está bien la idea pero creo que pones tanto a Kyoya como a Haruhi con mucho ooc (fuera de carácter) y pues la narrativa va bien pero estoy seguro que puede mejorar. Espero que actualices pronto. Saludos

_**See, yo tambn creo q tengo que mejorar...**_

* * *

Raily-and-Ray  
2011-02-21 . chapter 1

Nooo... fue genial así!, Kyouya es taaan sexy! /

Gracias por el fic ;3

_**Kyaaaaaaaa yo tambn creo que Kyouya es sexyyy pero el es MIO, jajajajajajaja**_

* * *

4231  
2011-02-19 . chapter 1

Hola,

Me gustó mucho su fanfic, pero no me gustó mucho que usted utilizó palabras como polla o joder. Creo que és mas elegante no utilizarlas. Eso es solo un consejo, por favor, no se ofenda.

Y bueno, a mi me gustaria mucho una secuela con un POV de Haruhi.

_**Por eso yo advertí en la descripción del vocabulario...**_

* * *

Yuki-kagamine  
2011-02-10 . chapter 1

Woooo

muy interesante el fic...

me encantaria que hicieras continuacion

_**Por supuesto**_

* * *

FrutillaConLecheCondensada  
2011-02-09 . chapter 1

¡E-X-C-I-T-A-N-T-E! ¿Lo entiendes?

Simplemente genial, amo los lemmon's de esta pareja, me fascina.!

Pero solo en los lemmon's!

¬¬ fuera por mí, que Tamaki se muera y Haruhi se quede con Hikaru! Que me fascina!

Sisisisisi! Haz una secuela! ¡Por favor! Este fic esta muy genial,

aunque nunca me imagine a Haruhi decir: "Pues hazlo ahora y fóllame fuerte y duro"

xD Que caliente Haruhi! xD

Pero me fascinó!

Excelente!

Tienes un 7.0! :D

_**Si esa frase creo que me salió inconscientemente, yo amo esta pareja, si hubiera una continuación del manga pediría este emparejamiento...**_

* * *

Lillith 06  
2011-02-07 . chapter 1

Yo ame su fanfic.

Si, por favor haga una secuela con POV de Haruhi.

_**Okis**_

* * *

Merlina-Vulturi  
2011-02-05 . chapter 1

porfavor un two-shot!

amo los lemmon, pero mas amo la pareja KyoHaru .

sige sige sige!

* * *

_**A pedido de los que me dejaron review, habrá una secuela, voy a estar trabajando arduamente en esta y en 3 fics mas (Inuyasha: -Sess X kagome- 'AU', Naruto: -Kaka X Saku-'AU', Ouran Host Club -Kyouya X Haruhi- 'AU' y la secuela de este one-shot), ademas en la secuela estará el POV de Haruhi...**_

_**Si quieren aportar ideas a mis fics entren a: **__**facebook**__**.com**_/IdeasParaMisFicsEnFanfiction, allí pueden aportar ideas o comentarios para cualquiera de mis fics...

_**Mas comentarios? porfa review aqui o en facebook**__**.com/IdeasParaMisFicsEnFanfiction**_

**\ - /**

**\/**


	2. No es un cap ALERTA

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Chicos, como ya sabéis, los moderadores pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Crayola94

Eva Vidal

Maeda Ai

Kagome_x_siempre

Sensitive emotions

Mahasana

0

0

**Perder mi quedo Jugo de calabaza o Perversión en la Mansion Uchiha o mi primer fanfic Sexo desenfrenado. Jajajaja ahora siento que por fics como los míos es que fanfiction está haciendo esto! Jajajaja pero bueno, yo tengo clasificación y advertencia y en todos digo que es súper fuerte el fic así que cada quien lee bajo su propio riesgo... ¡HE DICHO! Así que chicos/as por favor apoyen esta causa, copien esto como si fuese un fanfic o colóquenlo en sus perfiles, ¡si nos gusta el lemon tenemos que ser fuertes!**

**0**

**0**

**HAY QUE APOYAR ESTO, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTO OCURRA, HE ENCONTRADO FANFICS QUE SON BUENISIMOS Y TIENEN CONTENIDO LEMON O VIOLENCIA Y NO POR ESO ME PARECEN OFENSIVOS, AL CONTRARIO NOS MUESTRAN UN POCO DE LA REALIDAD QUE VIVIMOS HOY EN DIA, POR ESO MISMO NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESTE ATROPELLO A LOS AUTORES DE TAN BUENAS HISTORIAS, POSTEEN ESTE MENSAJE POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN QUE ELIMINEN HISTORIAS QUE LES COSTO TANTO A LOS AUTORES ESTRUCTURAR SOLO POR GENTE QUE NO VALORA EL ESFUERZO Y AMOR DE LOS AUTORES AL ESCRIBIR ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS.**

**RECUERDEN QUE EL APOYO DE CADA UNO DE USTEDES PUEDE SER LA DIFERENCIA Y QUE NO PUEDEN QUITARNOS NUESTRA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION, EN NUESTRO CASO LA ESCRITURA.**

**EJERCITO OTAKU!**


End file.
